


of jellyfish tanks and art projects

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: in which soonyoung is a little desperate, wonwoo is appreciating sea creatures and the jellyfish room closes in 15 minutes.





	of jellyfish tanks and art projects

**Author's Note:**

> sup it me again  
> again, english is not my first language so be kind (if i made a grammar mistake or used a made up word or smth pls point it out so i can correct it thank)
> 
> aaaand this was inspired by a prompt just like all of my drabbles/oneshots the prompt for this one was "“the jellyfish room closes in a few minutes but i’m here to take photos for my art project and hey you’re the only other person in here could you maybe put your hand on the tank for a picture please” au"
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

_The jellyfish room will be closing in fifteen minutes_.

Soonyoung sighed as the gentle voice coming from the aquarium's speakers echoed through said room. He fiddled with the camera strap around his neck and looked around. There was only one person in the room aside from him, and he didn't want to disturb their jellyfish-appreciation time by hogging the space in front of the tanks and clicking his camera non-stop.

Unfortunately, he needed to. He needed the pictures of the jellyfish for a project due the next day, and the other person would have to suck it up.

"Excuse me", Soonyoung approached the person politely in an attempt to make things less awkward. "Hm, I'm a visual arts student and I need pictures of jellyfish for my project and I was hoping to be here alone so I don't disturb anyone but the room closes soon and the thing is due tomorrow so I hope you don't mind the camera sounds and stuff?" he asked, with an uncertain tone.

The stranger turned to him, giving the vision of his whole face rather than just a — very pretty, but you didn't hear this from Soonyoung — side profile. He smiled friendly.

"I don't mind. Do your thing."

_What a cute smile_.

_And what a deep voice, what the_ _hell_.

Soonyoung shook his head to clear his thoughts — focus on your project, not on the cute stranger — and started taking the pictures. Some of them turned out good, and some didn't. Usually he wouldn't mind, but he needed a specific ammount of photos and the good ones were not enough. He turned to the stranger, cursing internally because fuck this is a very bad idea.

"Hey, sorry to bother you again. Can I, uh, can I ask you something?"

The other boy just nodded.

"My photos are turning out kind of bad and I was wondering if you could help me."

"I'd be glad to help, but I don't understand a single thing about photography." he chuckled. "I study architecture and urbanism, you see."

"Oh. Oh, not like that, I can handle the technical part of the photography. I was thinking about, ugh, this is going to sound so weird, you can totally say no, but I was wondering if you could model for me. With the jellyfish. You don't even need to show your face, no one will know it's you." he paused, and cringed. "This was such a bad idea. Sorry for bothering you."

Soonyoung was about to turn and try to snap a few more shots of the open tank on the far right when the stranger spoke up.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll model for you. On one condition."

"Sure! Well, unless it's a super weird thing. Then I'll pass."

"I want to see the completed work, if that's ok. Your project, I mean. When it's finished."

Soonyoung's eyes went wide. "Really? Do you really want to see it?"

"Yeah, man, you seem pretty passionate about it. I guess I'm a little curious about how it will turn out." the boy gave him a shy smile and Soonyoung melted just a little.

"O-Of course! I'll send you the finished pieces."

"Cool. Should I give you my phone number? E-mail?"

"Phone number will do."

They exchanged numbers and Soonyoung had to hold back a giggle because this guy looked tough and a little intimidating but he was actually the cutest person ever and now they had each other's numbers — although not for the reason Soonyoung wanted to.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

Soonyoung thought about it a little, and led him to the bigger tanks, the ones built into the walls.

"Can you put your hand on the glass, please?" he asked. "Just touch it lightly." the boy did as he was told diligently. "Awesome, now pretend to caress the glass with the back of your hand. I know it's weird, come on, just do it." Soonyoung managed to capture the moment a very translucid jellyfish aligned with the boy's hand. "Yes, this one will look amazing. Okay, so, slightly more complicated this time, put your palm flat on the glass and curl your fingers a little? Like, you're mad at something and holding back your anger? Good, now please extend your arm. I'm capturing the length from your elbow to your hand, if that's okay." the boy nodded and Soonyoung snapped the picture. "Oh, oh, curl your hand into a fist. Rest it lightly on the glass, yeah, please be careful, I don't want to get sued because the glass broke." Soonyoung changed the angle and took another photo. They were looking good so far.

"Okay", he started, looking through the camera roll. "Only three left. We can do this."

_The jellyfish tank will be closing in five minutes._

"Fuck." he blurted out. "Sorry. We need to be quick. Come on, uh... I don't know your name."

"It's Jeon Wonwoo. I don't know yours."

"Kwon Soonyoung. Nice to, well, formally meet you."

He led Wonwoo to the open (and considerably smaller) tanks, placed on individual tables, in which people could put their hands inside — he didn't know why someone would willingly risk getting burned by the jellyfish.

"Can you put your hand inside the tank?"

"Uh, what if they touch it? I'll get burned, won't I?"

"Oh, shit, I didn't think this through. At all." he took a deep breath. "Okay, change of plans." Soonyoung took off one of his earrings, a metallic dangly piece with black stones decorating it. "Hold this by the smaller end and dip it into the water. So your hand will kind of be therebut you won't get burned." Wonwoo did and the picture actually came out quite good. "Only two left." Soonyoung paused and put his earring back on. "Aaaand I ran out of ideas."

"I have one. I don't know if it's good, but-"

"Tell me!" the photographer yelled excitedly. "Sorry. It's the nerves. I'm not good at controlling my emotions in extreme situations such as this one."

"Understandable." Wonwoo smiled. "Look, I can put my face behind the tank like this." he crouched down so his head was aligned with the tank and leaned to the side so one half of his face was behind the tank, blurred by the water, and the other half wasn't.

"It looks cool." Soonyoung approved. "You don't mind your face being in the photo?"

"Nah, not really. Go ahead, take the picture."

He did. "Hey, I just got an idea. Let's go back to the bigger tanks. Now, stand in front of it like you're looking at Van Gogh's Starry Night, you know the pose. Perfect." Soonyoung took the last photo. "We're done. Now let's get out of here before they lock us in or something."

They were both laughing when they stepped out of the aquarium. Neither of the boys knew why. Maybe because it was such an unusual scenario. But, as they laughed together, Soonyoung knew he appreciated the way Wonwoo's nose scrunched up, and Wonwoo knew he appreciated the way Soonyoung's eyes squeezed shut.

"This was fun." Wonwoo admitted.

"It was." Soonyoung leaned into the other boy's side, shoulders touching. "I would totally buy you a coffee or something in return for your help but I really need to edit those."

"It's fine. And I already told you, just let me see the finished work and we're even."

"I'll show you as soon as I'm done! I'm thinking of printing them in a really big size, like, poster-size. I might even give you one of the prints."

"I'd like that. I'm sure they'll turn out great."

Soonyoung just hummed in response and they stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, stealing glances at each other.

"I really need to go." the photographer said. "I... I really liked spending time with you. I was hoping to keep in touch after today, if that's not too forward. I'd like to be your friend."

"Well, I'd really like to be your friend as well."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"So, uh, see you around?"

"See you around."

Soonyoung was ready to leave when a metaphorical wave of courage hit him and he leaned in to press a light kiss to the other boy's cheek.

The courage wore off soon and he ran away, blushing.

When Soonyoung got home, he saw a new text notification.

**from: jeon wonwho**

hi, this is wonwoo! hope you got home safe. im wishing you good luck on the project tomorrow even though you probably dont need it  
good night!

The boy smiled at his phone. Wonwoo was the cutest person ever.

**soonhosh:** thank u!!! i am home and safe thx for worrying  
**soonhosh:** this is soonyoung btw and gn to you too :^)

-•-

The project was a success. His teacher liked it a lot, and a few of his classmates asked who was the boy modeling, to which he just responded with "an acquaintance" and a shrug. When he got home, he texted Wonwoo.

**soonhosh:** hi hello my teacher liked my project a lot here are the photos

_**soonhosh sent 9+ attachments** _

**soonhosh:** my classmates think ur cute

**jeon wonwho:** soonyoung those are amazing wow i love talent

**soonhosh:** oh u flatter me

**jeon wonwho:** your classmates are wrong im just photogenic

**jeon wonwho:** plus you cant really see my face properly on the ohotos so you cant tell if im cute or not

**jeon wonwho:** **photos

**soonhosh:** ur a good model tho

**soonhosh:** speaking of

**soonhosh:** would u mind modeling for me again

**soonhosh:** sensei gave us another project i am Shaking

**jeon wonwho:** sure! when and where

**soonhosh:** well since my previous thing was cutesy n involved nature i was thinking a whole different concept like city chaos motorbikes and graffiti walls i think it would suit u a LOT

**soonhosh:** so we would just Wander Around the city n stuff

**soonhosh:** and i was thinking this saturday

**jeon wonwho:** sounds cool idk if the concept suits me but i'll do it! this sat is fine

**soonhosh:** shut up bro u can totally pull off the bad boy leather jacket look hair pushed back n all that jazz

**soonhosh:** so saturday it is

**soonhosh:** we could meet up at a cafe and then go from there what u think

**jeon wonwho:** thats cool

**soonhosh:** neato. i'll text u the details?

**jeon wonwho:** sure. its a date then ^-^

Soonyoung read the last message at leats three times before burying his face into his pillow and screaming.

He was so, so doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated  
> i AM thinking abt writing a sequel for this aka the second photoshoot so hmu if you'd like that :)


End file.
